


Regency AU

by Leyna



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Elizabeth Weir's dinner parties were commonly acclaimed as a venue for clever conversation and wit. The Hon. Rodney MacKay could, on rare occasion, admit to enjoying such delights, but he was forced to retreat to the balcony when the conversation turned to Politics. Major Sheppard, newly returned from the Peninsular war, proved surprisingly congenial company in this temporary exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regency AU

**Author's Note:**

> Originally painted in May 2008, for the Paintedspires Challenge. The Prompt was "Regency AU, a rendezvous on a balcony"  
> Influenced by the works of Georgette Heyer, Jane Austen & Bernard Cornwell, with costumes shamelessly borrowed from the 1995 Pride & Prejudice, and the ITV Sharpe series. Screencap references used for all the likenesses. Corel Painter X & Wacom Graphire tablet.


End file.
